Effects
There are 35 different Effects in Yume 2kki that Urotsuki can collect. They are scattered throughout the many locations of the dream world. Each effect alters Urotsuki's appearance, and some provide special abilities and different interactions within her dreams. Gathering all of the effects serves as one of the primary objectives within the game, being instrumental in unlocking many of the game's Endings. This page lists all of the different effects in Yume 2kki, along with their locations and instructions on how to get them. There are currently 35 effects to collect in the game, including the Instructions. Please remember that Yume 2kki is still a work in progress, and because of that any information is subject to change in later versions. Interacting with the drawer at Urotsuki's computer desk will display a menu to configure the new "effect quickselect menu", accessed via the SHIFT key. Instructions on setting up the menu can be found on the page for Urotsuki's room. Effects 'Bike (Motorcycle)' Ride a Bike (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki rides a motorcycle, donning a helmet and goggles. Passive Effect: Urotsuki travels at double her walking speed. Action: Urotsuki does a wheelie in place. Location: Found in Garden World in the middle of a circle of six giant buds. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from Chasers more easily. 'Boy' Become a Boy (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Motorcycle) Appearance: Urotsuki has shorter hair, wears shorts and a blue shirt with the letter “B” on it. Passive Effect: Certain NPCs react differently to her with this effect, including Seishonen and the Blue Beret Twin. Action: Urotsuki sits down/stands back up again. Location: Found in Geometry World through the lone doorway near the main entrance. Go in, and interact with the object at the end of the corridor until it doesn't change color anymore. Then exit the corridor, and talk to the outline figure that walks near the door to get this effect. Practical Uses: In the Dark Room's bathroom, Urotsuki is able to use the male facilities when interacted with. There is also a wall in Japan Town which Urotsuki can urinate on, triggering a number of Chasers to appear all over the Dream World that don't disappear until you get caught (most notably a Clown in Marijuana Goddess World that is faster than the Bike effect and steals your money). 'Chainsaw' Wield a Chainsaw (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki holds a chainsaw. She carries it on her back when climbing up ladders. Passive Effect: NPCs may move away from her or show a different expression. Action: Urotsuki slices the space in front of her with the chainsaw. Location: Found at the Hospital Outskirts by stepping on the red circle, then entering the mouth of the vomiting diamond located to the west of the entry point 3 times, looping around from the back to the front to re-enter it. Interact with the chainsaw stuck in the ground in the completely black area to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: This effect allows Urotsuki to kill or injure NPCs (which sometimes leave behind money) and break open certain doorways. 'Lantern (Torch)' Hold a Lantern (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki holds a lantern. Passive Effect: Darkened areas will automatically be lightened (the amount of light given off varies). Action: Urotsuki holds up the lantern which flickers. Location: Found underground in Forest World. Travel south at the first intersection near the cave's entrance, and continue south until you reach the southernmost wall. Head east (and south/north as necessary) and you should find the effect at a dead-end. Practical Uses: Can be used to temporarily lighten a wider area in the Dark Museum by pressing the action button. It can also be used to burn some NPCs for potential money, and open zipper doors in The Baddies Bar. 'Fairy (Yousei)' Become a Fairy (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki is a small fairy. Passive Effect: Urotsuki can float over gaps and can fit through small holes. Action: Urotsuki flies in a circle whilst casting a spell. Location: Can be found in Purple World in the Black Building. Once in the building, take the elevator up and go into the room at the end of the hallway. Interact with the fairy in the cage to get the effect. Practical Uses: Can be used to float over gaps, and can cause NPCs to react differently, e.g. Tako Otoko. 'Spacesuit' Wear a Spacesuit (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Motorcycle, Lantern) Appearance: Urotsuki wears a spacesuit. Passive Effect: Urotsuki floats, but her floating speed is slower than the Fairy effect. Action: Urotsuki does a somersault in place. Location: Found in Flying Fish World. Navigate through the elevator systems and you'll eventually come across the effect lying on the ground. Practical Uses: Can be used to enter Space from Tapir-San's Place, as well as float over gaps. 'Glasses' Put on Glasses (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Motorcycle, Lantern) Appearance: Urotsuki wears glasses. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki adjusts her glasses. Location: Found on a pedestal through the right doorway in the main area of the Dark Museum. Practical Uses: Can be used to reveal hidden items, and alters the appearance of certain objects. It is required for accessing ED06. 'Rainbow' Become a Rainbow (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Glasses) Appearance: Urotsuki's model is a rainbow gradient (except her eyes). Passive Effect: The door to Toy World in the Nexus changes colors. Action: The screen flashes white. Location: Found in plain sight in the southeast of Theatre World. Practical Uses: This effect illuminates obscured tiles or objects, and can generate a rainbow in some rainy areas. 'Wolf' Grow the ears and tail of a Wolf (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki has wolf ears and a tail. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki howls. Location: Found in the Teleport Maze in Sign World. Enter the teleporters in the following order: right, right, up, right, right. Step on the white teleporter to enter an enclosed beach area, and interact with the wolf NPC within to get the effect. Practical Uses: Most NPCs will move away from her when she howls. Notably, this effect can be equipped on top of the Motorcycle for a mixed effect, allowing you to howl while on the motorcycle. 'Eyeball Bomb' Become an Eyeball Bomb (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Fairy or Spacesuit) Appearance: Urotsuki's head becomes an eyeball bomb. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki's eye closes and her head explodes; the screen fades to black, and she appears back in The Nexus. Location: Found in the Mini-Maze in Toy World. The effect is located deep within the maze and is visible on the maze's map. Practical Uses: This effect allows you to teleport to the Nexus at will, similarly to the Medamaude effect from Yume Nikki. In underwater areas, this effect can be equipped but does not function. 'Telephone' Become a black Telephone (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's head becomes a black telephone. Passive Effect: None. Action: The telephone rings. Location: Found in the Dark Room by interacting with Oni Musume's pet telephone. Practical Uses: This effect triggers reactions in some NPCs, and is required to get the Twintails effect. 'Maiko' Become a Maiko (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki is dressed as a Maiko. Passive Effect: Urotsuki's shoes make a different noise when she walks. Action: Urotsuki bows. Location: Found in the Shinto Shrine by interacting with the ghostly Maiko outfit. Practical Uses: Allows you to take the place of the geisha woman that manages the hotel in Japan Town, and also allows you to view the Odorika event in Red Streetlight World. 'Penguin' Wear a Penguin costume (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki is dressed as a penguin. Passive Effect: Urotsuki automatically swims in underwater areas (like Atlantis, the Ocean Floor, and the Depths. Note that she cannot interact with grounded objects in this state due to constantly swimming; e.g. the teleporter tiles in the Depths do not work if she merely swims over them, as opposed to stepping on them). Action: Urotsuki slides on her stomach. When in underwater areas, bubbles will burst behind her and she'll swim faster than even the bike effect. She will continue swimming in one direction until you press a different direction or she runs into something. Location: Found in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. It is automatically obtained when you enter the Penguin minigame. Practical Uses: Urotsuki is able to bypass some events by sliding, such as the event which blocks off the entrance to the Netherworld upon entrance. 'Insect' Look like an Insect (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki is dressed as an insect. Passive Effect: Urotsuki is able to pass through the Scary Face NPCs. Action: Urotsuki hovers in place. Location: Found at the Scenic Outlook in the altar area, accessed through the stone pillar behind the bug guard. Interact with the small flying bug just north of the entry point to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: This effect causes some NPCs to move toward you, similarly to the Cat effect from Yume Nikki. 'Spring' Have springs for legs (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki dons a black suit and top hat with a red bow, and her legs become springs, resembling a Jack-in-the-Box. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki jumps in place. There is a small chance of her hat falling in front of her face and her adjusting it. Location: Found in the Apartments. From outside the main building, go up the path northwest from it to get to a smaller apartment block. After that, enter the door on the second floor of that building and go down the hole that has tentacles protruding from it. Once inside the long hallway, head east; the area will eventually transition. Keep going east until you see a monochrome creature with a red eye. Interact with the creature, then continue to the east until the area transitions again. Go through the double doors, head east a little further, then go up the stairs at the end of the hallway. Interact with the green-haired NPC to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: This effect can be used to jump up and reach otherwise inaccesible portions of some areas, notably Square-Square World's platforms. 'Invisible' Become Invisible (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Chainsaw, Rainbow or Lantern) Appearance: Urotsuki becomes a gray gradient, except for her shoes. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki turns invisible and vice versa. Location: Found at the end of The Invisible Maze from the Bowling Zone. Interact with the purple silhouette to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: Allows you to go unseen by most Chasers. 'Plaster Cast' Put on a plaster cast (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki wears a plaster cast on her arm in a sling. Passive Effect: Some NPCs will approach and "heal" Urotsuki: the angel in Fountain World, the nurse in the Underground TV Complex, and the rabbit in the Butterfly Forest. Action: Urotsuki says one of her "I can't do that" lines. Location: Found in Japan Town. Enter the alleyway located past the entrance to the hotel. Go directly east down the alleyway until the area transitions to a strange location with moving ladders. Once there, head north until you see Heishi-kun sitting in a circle of light from a streetlamp. Interact with him to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: None. 'Stretch' Grow taller (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki is skinnier and twice her normal height. There is a chance that her breasts are visible. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki kneels down, cries, wipes her eye, and stands back up again. Location: Found at the end of the Graffiti Maze accessed from the Hospital or alternatively the yellow splattered painting in the Art Gallery. Go to the first room in the third corridor of the Hospital and interact with the yellow NPC to reach the Graffiti Maze, then interact with the dead pink creature in the blue room to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: It is required (in addition to some money) to enter The Baddies Bar. 'Haniwa' Become a Haniwa (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki wears a haniwa costume. Passive Effect: Urotsuki is much slower, as she can only hop in this form. Action: The eyes on the Haniwa costume light up. Location: Found in the Haniwa Temple from Sign World. Interact with the gray haniwa at the end of the path the get the effect. Practical Uses: Allows Urotsuki to move the haniwa statue blocking the Haniwa Dance event. 'Cake' Wear Cake on your head (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki has a piece of cake on her head. Passive Effect: Sweets Musume in Cutlery World quickly runs towards you with a crazy look on her face. Action: The icing on the cake drips, and Urotsuki wipes it away. Location: Found in Cutlery World. Travel south until you reach the fence, hug the wall and travel west, then go south through the closest opening in the fence. Repeat these steps with the second fence. Once you reach the third layer, head east until you find a silver fork; interact with the fork, then travel west across the path and up the neck of the giant fork. Interact with the cake-headed girl in the yellow dress to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: Changes Urotsuki's size in the Toy World without having to eat the cheese. 'Twintails' Hairstyle becomes Twintails (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Telephone) Appearance: Urotsuki wears her hair in two long ponytails. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki kicks at the air. Some of the sprites in the sprite sheet appear to indicate that you may be able to punch with your pigtails in future releases of the game. Location: Found in the Bazaar in The Deciding Street. Enter the Bazaar and then equip the Telephone effect. After a while, the pink figure will walk over and "answer" Urotsuki, prompting a short cutscene in which you obtain the effect. Practical Uses: Used to access a previously un-openable room in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. Combines with the Maid outfit in the Dressing Room. 'Child' Become a Child (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's proportions shrink by a factor of 2. Passive Effect: Urotsuki can fit through small holes. Certain NPCs react to this effect, including Seishonen and the White Maiden. Action: Urotsuki jumps in the air and braces herself when she lands, as if she had hit her head. Location: Found in a room in the Pyramid Maze of the Hourglass Desert, accessed from the egg in the uterus-shaped area at the end of the Ocean Floor. Interacting with the egg with the pattern of Urotsuki's shirt will give you the effect. Practical Uses: Can fit into small gaps as with the Fairy effect, and can be used to view the Lonely Urotsuki event at the Underwater Amusement Park from a different perspective. 'School Boy (Gakuran)' Wear a Gakuran cloak (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki wears a gakuran, a male Japanese school uniform. Passive Effect: Urotsuki's shoes make clacking noises (like the Maiko effect). Action: Urotsuki flaps her cloak. Location: Found in Monochrome Feudal Japan in the island area with different music, accessed through one of the eye buildings in the castle area. At the end of the upper path is a blue-skinned NPC in dark clothing; interact with him to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: The girl looking out of the window in the School will look at you lovingly, and the Blue Beret Twin will move out of your way when you flap your cloak. 'Trombone' Have a Trombone (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Lantern or Rainbow) Appearance: Urotsuki holds a trombone. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki plays a few varied notes on the trombone. Location: Found in The Baddies Bar through one of the long zipper rooms that require the Lantern or Rainbow effect to open. In one of the chambers is a flashing man with a trombone. Interact with him to get this effect. Note that this effect's exact location is randomised, and most of these chambers contain Chasers. Practical Uses: Allows Urotsuki to play a duet with Elvis Masada. 'Tissue' Become a Tissue box (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Motorcycle) Appearance: Urotsuki's head is a tissue box. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki takes a tissue from her head and puts it on the ground. Location: Found in White Fern World by travelling up to the top of the cylindrical tower and interacting with the tissue on the roof. Practical Uses: You can leave up to 5 markers (i.e. tissues) on the ground, similar to the Poop Hair effect from Yume Nikki. 'Red Riding Hood' Wear a Little Red Riding Hood costume （Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki wears a red hood and carries a basket. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki takes food out of her basket and eats it. Location: Found in the Fairy Tale Woods from the UFO entrance by interacting with the base of the apple tree at the end of the path. Practical Uses: By interacting with the apple on the stump in the Fairy Tale Woods, you can enter the Apple House. 'Polygon' Look like a Polygon (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's whole body is polygonal. There is a chance that she will be faceless. Passive Effect: None. Action: A green outline surrounds Urotsuki, changing her model from low to high resolution and vice versa. There is a low chance that her low resolution version will have a hole in its head when changing. Location: Found on the roof of the Warehouse by interacting with the moving polygon. Practical Uses: Can be used to obtain a wallpaper in Jigsaw Puzzle World by interacting with the mirror behind the witch while it's blue, as well as make the objects in Binary World take form, along with the cubes in the Data Stream, which contain hints to solving its puzzle. 'Marginal' Become a Marginal Vivid Worker (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki transforms into a Marginal Vivid Worker. Passive Effect: Urotsuki is slightly slower in this form. Action: Urotsuki's forehead bleeds a little. Location: Can be found in the Broken Faces Area by interacting with the Marginal Vivid Worker. Practical Uses: Can be used to obtain the temporary Witch effect from Jigsaw Puzzle World by interacting with the mirror in the room behind the witch when it is blue, as well as access the hidden platform with wires above it in Binary World. 'Teru Teru Bōzu (Paper Doll)' Become a Paper Doll (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: The majority of Urotsuki's body becomes a teru teru bōzu, a paper doll that is said to have the power to prevent rainy days. Passive Effect: None. Action: Makes it rain (or sometimes snow)/sunny again. Location: Can be found at the end of the Dark Stairs Zone in the Dark Alleys. Practical Uses: Can be used with the Rainbow effect to create a bridge to the lake area of the Tribe Settlement. Can also put out fires (such as the lit candles in Neon Candle World and the Music Box Creature's fireplace). 'Bat' Gain the wings of a Bat (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Teru Teru Bōzu and Rainbow, or Invisible) Appearance: Urotsuki has bat wings. There's a chance that this will be accompanied by demon horns and a tail. Passive Effect: Urotsuki hovers in certain areas. Action: Urotsuki flaps her wings a few times and marks the spot she's standing in. Doing it a second time will make her fly out of the map and appear in the spot you previously marked, as long as the spot is on the same map as you are on right now (not in the same world; some worlds, for example the Forest Pier, are composed of multiple maps). Sometimes she may say one of her "I can't do that" lines. Location: Can be found in the area across the river of the Tribe Settlement, which can be accessed by creating a rainbow bridge using the Teru Teru Bōzu and then Rainbow effects, or through the FC Basement using the Invisible effect to go up the stairs next to the wall with eyes, which will send you to a different room than it would normally. Interacting with the demon in between the three totem poles will give you this effect. Practical Uses: It is primarily used to return to earlier sections of a map if you are unsure you will be able to return otherwise. It can be used to fly over the Beret Twin blocking your way at the Snowy Pipe Organ, access Jigsaw Puzzle World from the Underground TV Complex (by flying from the white circle with a sign next to it) and the Apple House in the Fairy Tale Woods (by flying to the open window). You can also fly up to the balloon ship in the first half of Jigsaw Puzzle World to see the Mermaid Lake. 'Drum' Become a steel Drum (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's torso is a red steel drum. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Purple World. Northwest of the map is a large oil drum. Interacting with it will cause the lid to be removed and you will obtain this effect. After this, Urotsuki falls into Onyx Tile World. Practical Uses: Can be used to buy a special drink in the Cyber Bar. Can also be used to float on the waters of the FC Caverns. 'Grave' Become a Gravestone (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's head becomes a gravestone. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Graveyard World by interacting with the little walking gravestone near the Hospital's entrance. Practical Uses: Can be used to change the appearance of Dream Mexico's NPCs. 'Crossing' Become a Crossing sign (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: any 15 effects) Appearance: Urotsuki's head is a railroad crossing sign. Passive Effect: None. Action: Urotsuki puts her arms out and the lights flash. Location: Found in Heart World by interacting with the railroad crossing sign just southwest of the entrance to The Deciding Street. The crossing is only visible after collecting at least 15 effects. Practical Uses: Pressing the action key once will make some NPCs stop moving, just like Yume Nikki's Stoplight effect. 'Bunny Ears (Usamimi)' Gain Bunny Ears (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Glasses) (Money is required.) Appearance: Urotsuki wears a set of pink rabbit ears on her head. Passive Effect: The character that gives you the effect runs around you when equipped. Action: Urotsuki takes the ears off her head and replaces them with another set of a different color. There are four different colored ears she can wear: pink, red, white, or black. Location: Using the Glasses effect in the Library will make a new book appear in the southmost set of bookcases that takes Urotsuki to the Eyeball Archives. Still using the Glasses, collect the sparkling black book on a table to the west and then return to the Library. A book-like NPC will be running around the area—catch it and then return to the Eyeball Archives. The previously locked desk to the north will now be unlocked. You will reach a ladder guarded by two Eyeball NPCs. Going into the bar to the left and listening to the NPC in the right corner will make the guards leave. At the top of the ladder, go to the edge of the platform (either to the left or right, not in the middle) and look up at the moon to reveal the effect-giving NPC, a pink rabbit head. Practical Uses: Interacting with the rabbit in Chocolate World will teleport you to one of four areas depending on Urotsuki's position on the map's axis. In addition, interacting with the Glitchman atop one of the Industrial Towers will change the time from day to night. 'Instructions' View an explanation of the game Appearance: None. Passive Effect: None. Action: Brings up a basic tutorial explaining how various elements of the game work. Location: Urotsuki starts with this effect. Practical Uses: Learning how the game works. When viewing the game instructions while awake there is a 1/20 chance that they will appear in either English or Chinese, and when viewing them while dreaming there is a 1/54 chance that Urotsuki will say "Stop", and the game will display a completely red version of the instructions devoid of all text except "Press any key", which will make Urotsuki wake up on the floor. Pseudo-Effects This is a list of effects that either cannot be collected, are the result of combining two effects, or are still in development. 'Uncollectable' Dressing Room Outfits Whenever you interact with the mannequins with outfits on in the Dressing Room, your outfit changes. You can also wear the Glasses effect with the suit and the Twintails effect with the maid outfit. Swimsuit If you go to the Bathhouse from the Mini Maze in Toy World, Urotsuki's outfit changes into a blue swimsuit with a light blue swim cap. Urotsuki can also change into her swimsuit at the Hotel in Japan Town, by interacting with one hanging from the wall of one of the bathrooms. This effect also adapts to the Stretch and Child effects if equipped, but only in the Bathhouse. Towel When entering the bathhouse from the Mini Maze in Toy World, there is a small chance that instead of changing into her Swimsuit, Urotsuki will simply wear a towel instead. Santa Claus In Christmas World (accessible from The Hand Hub), go into the large house and chainsaw the man wearing a Christmas hat. Interact with the hat and your outfit changes to a Santa Claus costume. You can also use the Bike, Chainsaw, Boy, and Fairy effects with it. Sliced In Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, go into the room on the lowest floor where the girl with long green hair is. If you walk up to the side of one of the razors and press Z, Urotsuki will walk through the razor and split in half. The Ice Floe World has a saw that shoots across the screen, which also splits Urotsuki in half upon collision. This effect lasts either until you equip an effect or leave the area. Shadow Monster In the hotel in Japan Town, you may find a room where you can put on your swimsuit and get in the bath. After a while, Urotsuki may suddenly change into this form, and after walking out into the main lobby, she will be surrounded by shadow people, change back to normal, and return to the bathroom. This form makes Urotsuki walk a lot slower. Block Person Included in past versions of the game, this transforms you into a walking block from Toy World. You get this from the E tiles in Toy World, but its abilities are unknown. Airplane When entering the Apartment Amoeba's room, there is a chance that a tree may appear on one of the walls. When you go into it and interact with the picture on the wall, you will arrive at a rooftop. Here, Urotsuki can pilot the plane landed there in uniform in an event sequence. 'Combo Effects' Wolf/Motorcycle One of four combo effects currently programmed into the game. By combining the Wolf and Motorcycle effects, Urotsuki can ride the motorcycle as a wolf. Twintail/Glasses Combining the Twintails and Glasses effects makes Urotsuki wear glasses with her twintails. Holding Z makes her cross her arms, causing some NPCs to stop moving. Haniwa/Cake Combining the Haniwa and Cake effects results in Urotsuki transforming into something that resembles a gingerbread cookie. Urotsuki's movement is slowed significantly in this state. Red Riding Hood/Teru Teru Bōzu Combining the Red Riding Hood and Teru Teru Bōzu effects makes Urotsuki wear a yellow raincoat. Holding Z makes her kick a puddle of water. Developer's Room Bug Combos These Bug combos are available from the Developer Room at the end of the game, by talking to Oudn, and in the Debug Mode. Using Rainbow with Bug makes you a rainbow-colored bug, using (possibly) Chainsaw and Bug makes you a bee, and using Bug with an unknown effect makes you a green beetle. Unused Effects (WIP) Here is a list of effects that have sprites or facesets, but aren't implemented into the current version of the game. Category:Collectables Category:Guides